<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ray and Rose Crime Connections Headcannons by Only_Here_for_JatP, Snowbell_in_Summer08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232135">Ray and Rose Crime Connections Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP'>Only_Here_for_JatP</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbell_in_Summer08/pseuds/Snowbell_in_Summer08'>Snowbell_in_Summer08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime headcannon, Family supports Family, Gen, Or at least Ray would like to keep it that way, Rose and Ray connected to crime, The children are innocent, You know just dad stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbell_in_Summer08/pseuds/Snowbell_in_Summer08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: If the boys don’t come back to life again I think I may just riot<br/>Also Me: But think of the paperwork</p><p>-------------<br/>Ray and Rose have crime connections</p><p>Headcanons from the long post on tumblr  + maybe one shots?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please know that I'm doing my best to give credit where credit is due! Citations are important to meeee</p><p>But also I'd like to make it somewhat cohesive so please forgive me and let me know if you see something you wrote that isn't attributed correctly! </p><p>Please note: Bluefire510 contributed a great deal</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
</p><p><strong>Me</strong>: If the boys don’t come back to life again I think I may just riot</p><p><strong>Also Me</strong>: But think of the paperwork</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>I hope Ray has some old friends that specialize in illegalizim so they could get some IDs and papers. Imagine that conversation though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""> <em>After the boys come to life and Julie tells Ray the truth.</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> This is going to be fine. We’ll just get you guys some documents. Alex, how do you feel about the last name Carter?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Julie:</strong> But, how????</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> Oh, I know a guy.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Julie, in her mind:</strong> <em>Who are you? Has my whole life been a lie?????</em></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
          </p>
          <p><strong>Ray</strong>: No yeah he’s an old friend, we’ve just got to meet him at midnight in an abandoned parking garage.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Julie</strong>:</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Ray</strong>: He runs a flower shop in his spare time, always getting strange packages though</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Julie</strong>:</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Ray</strong>: Anyway I think I’ve got all the cash I need in this envelope. I’ll see you later</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Julie</strong>: <em>WAIT DAD NO</em></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>When Ray shows up whole and uninjured and with the documents in his hand later you can imagine the amount of surprise on Julie’s face.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>And Ray just being like ???? I told you Deathray is an old friend. Also where else you going to get high quality social security cards???</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <hr/>
              <p>
                <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
              </p>
              <p><strong>Julie</strong>: Oh you know, legally?</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Ray</strong>: And how am I supposed to get documentation for 3 dear teenage ghosts from the ‘90s that just recently became alive? <em>Legally, of course.</em></p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <hr/>
              <p>
                <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
              </p>
              <p><strong>Ray</strong>: Do you want to explain their birthdates to the IRS? No, I don’t think so.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>Things like this are why I have Tony do my taxes.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>We just need to find Angie. I think that’s still their identity? Anyway, they’re really the ones with the creativity to find the other documents. Not that you can explain that to Deathray, he just mutters something about precision and ink-matching.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Julie</strong>: *slowly edges away* Imma go now</p>
              <hr/>
              <p>
                <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
              </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p>
                  <span class=""><strong>Carlos, watching and ready to take notes:</strong> Hey dad, how did you find all of these people?</span>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>
                  <span class=""><strong>Ray, absentmindedly:</strong> Oh you know the dark web, as usual</span>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Background HCs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>of course Ray has to have them over at his house for book club or something and they're all just middle-aged parents drinking tea and looking innocuous</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ray was a crazy teen with all these connections and he just used them less as he got older. Like he needs some IDs for this immigrant neighbors, time to dig out the old contacts.</p>
  <p>Him and Rose were the ultimate LA power couple of the underworld. Her connections made from touring with Rose and the Petal Pushers and his angsty teen phase that had him become friends with some questionable people makes the perfect combination. Need fake documents? Just fill out this small survey about your intentions and you are good to go! I'll refer you to my friend Angie!</p>
  <p>And he has this perfectly normal book in his bookcase filled with information and blackmail for all of his clients and contacts. It was made by Rose in case of emergency. Ray made a binder of arguments to use in court in case thing end up going south.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Bluefire510</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ray used to be a crime scene photgrapher that happened to come across criminals and establish connections with the criminal underground purely by accident and by being such a friendly guy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bet he could get some intel on the Hollywood Ghost Club just by having coffee with an old friend whose prison nickname was the ‘Grim Reaper’…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now I’m absolutely in love with the idea of the colleagues Ray invited to the house party were ex-cons and criminals he’s cool with and they end up becoming fans of the band.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And later when he calls in favors to help the boys:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="">Ray: you think you could hook me up with some documentation?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Grim Reaper:</strong> is it for them holograms?</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> yes, so-</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>Grim Reaper, hands over birth certificates, ssn cards, school records, even cash:</strong> say no more</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And of course the only payment they require is tickets to the next Julie and the Phantoms show…</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <hr/>
    <p>Ray is so chill because he’s seen enough shit done by his criminal connections that everything just seems… mild in comparison?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Like ghosts? Pls. That’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen…</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <span class=""><strong>Julie:</strong> I just told you ghosts are real and we have three living in our studio.</span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> Yes, <em>and?</em></span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Julie</strong>: I don’t think you understand</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Ray</strong>: *mentally reviewing his life* maybe it’s better if you don’t understand</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Carlos</strong>: I want to understand!</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Ray</strong>: NO</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>
          <em>Bluefire510</em>
        </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>Oh my god, cue his criminal friends being super supportive since Rose died.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>Like you’d think they would promise to rough up whoever messed with him and his family during this sensitive time but he ends up getting more casseroles delivered to his door as well as flowers and the occassional duffle bag of unmarked bills that Ray immediately had to hide from the kids before they could ask what was inside…</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>One time Ray opens up a duffle bag of cash with a note that says : <em>For Carlos’ new baseball uniform and bat</em></p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>He tries to return the cash. Its sweet but its all too much, but these are pros we’re talking here and if they don’t wanna be found, they don’t get found…</p>
          <hr/>
          <p>
            <em>Only-here-for-JatP</em>
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p>Sometimes he has to go through a small scavenger hunt to get these things because they can’t exactly just be seen dropping things off at Ray’s house all the time. </p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p>So if he tried to return things they’d give him like a 20-30 step process on how he would have to get it back to him and he just looks at all the hoops, shrugs, and carries on with his life.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p>Not to mention when they threaten to change their identity and move states he knows they really mean it. And like they have 3 kids and a dog and Ray certainly doesn’t want to disrupt their family.</p>
            <hr/>
            <p>
              <em>Bluefire510</em>
            </p>
            <p>Ray having gone through this 20 step process to return the cash and all of the sudden to find the same duffle bag tucked away under his bed when he came home later that same day. Like how???</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p>And yes these criminals have families too… do you think they carpool?</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>I could just imagine Julie stumbling on these duffle bags full of cash like???</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Julie:</strong> DAD??!! What’s this??</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong>… your college fund?</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Carlos:</strong> and you still cut my allowance?! Daaaaad.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> I just don’t want you guys getting implicated.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Julie and Carlos:</strong> in WHAT??</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>
                <span class=""><strong>Ray:</strong> I mean, the bills look clean, but I wouldn’t want you to get your fingerprints on them just yet…</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Julie:</strong> M-my fingerprints-?!!</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <hr/>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p> <em><span class="">Only-here-for-JatP</span></em></p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p>I would like to think upon finding the same duffle bag after he got home he would notice there is even more money in it (partly to cover the gas and time he spent going through all this)</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>They absolutely carpool. Frankly, they’re probably Carlos’ baseball team. Deathray (or you know Phil) is the best peewee coach in the league. And Angie has the best snacks. Grim Reaper has the best van for hauling the team to away games and sports equipment. </p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>Not to mention they have a rotation of small restaurants they go to (both in and out of town) where the owners all love the kids and the adults get together and go in the back to catch up. They’re sponsors of course and the food is so good.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>Of course the next time they’re out of town and he catches his dad sneaking out to the car after coming from the back. Once they’re alone Carlos looks at his dad and exclaims UNCLE MONTY???</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>And Ray just deadpans back “Montreal’s the best hacker in the business” while just raising one eyebrow</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>And Carlos can’t tell if his dad is kidding or not.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>(He is. Montreal is way better at color work on documents and such)</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Crime Fam Expands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adding Tia Victoria and Flynn in on the fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tía Victoria</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Bluefire510</em>
</p><p>Ray leading a double life would be so amazing.</p><p>Like we have Julie trying to keep her secret so he doesn’t worry about her and him doing the same for her when they turn out to both be bad liars.</p><p>Do you think Tia Victoria knows?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
</p><p>Tia Victoria is definitely in on this. She’s the point person and I bet you if they changed their identity she would be able to find them, no questions asked.</p><hr/><p>But on the other hand her being his accountant and the one who keeps track of everything and is super organized, would be amazing. Because you know Ray forgets a lot of stuff and Rose might not have been the most organized.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Bluefire510</em>
</p><p><strong>Julie:</strong> Tia, you know Grim Reaper??</p><p><strong>Victoria:</strong> why of course, sweetie. We take pilates together</p><p>*Julie proceeds to freak out*</p><p><strong>Julie:</strong> is there anyone here that doesn't have ties to criminals?</p><p>*Reggie starts to raise his hand, but the other boys gave him a look and he puts it back down slowly...*</p><p><strong>Julie, to the Phantoms:</strong> UM, GUYS??!</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Bobby</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Only-here-for-Jatp</em>
</p><p>After all, Rose was with Bobby when Sunset Curve died. Who else do we think helped him set up his new identity besides Super Crime Couple Rose and Ray?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Snowbell_in_Summer08</em>
</p><p>Rose and Ray felt bad for Bobby and the accusations of murder that people where attacking him with saying that he killed his friends! They helped him out! That's how Carrie and Julie grew up together!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Flynn</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Waterisntreal</em>
</p><p>Flynn would 100% also try to learn all this stuff, just in case. Julie tell her about it, in person of course, and she would immediately go interrogate Ray.</p><p><strong>Flynn:</strong> How exactly do you get these documents, and be specific?</p><p><strong>Ray:</strong> Why do you need to know this?</p><p><strong>Flynn:</strong> Personal reasons</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Only-here-for-Jatp</em>
</p><p>Flynn and Carlos detective squad to follow around Ray to see what he does sometimes, but like all he does is dad things???</p><p>Yet somehow when he gets home he’s gotten an envelope full of documents. 3 unlabeled flash drives and ANOTHER duffle bag and Flynn and Carlos can’t figure out where they came from.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BONUS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Capncrunchybara</em>
</p><p><strong>Julie:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Ray: </strong>what’s up?</p><p><strong>Julie: </strong>I’m sad because I have to be 18 to hold the puppies at petco</p><p><strong>Ray, handing her a fake ID:</strong> say no more</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>